


Vivir

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Por lo menos, ese día el cielo tenía un color muy bonito, aunque eso fuera irrelevante.





	Vivir

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada.

Si se hubiera parado a pensarlo, habría sido incapaz de saber a qué hora se había sentado sobre esas anodinas escaleras. En ese rato le dio el tiempo suficiente al Sol como para que este surcara el cielo, cambiando las luces y sombras a su paso, hasta esconderse lentamente en el horizonte. Del plácido y soleado día, sólo quedaban los moribundos rayos iluminando al Santuario, anunciando la oscuridad de la noche. Por lo menos podría consolarse con el hecho de que ya no tenía calor, algo que agradecía. 

Estiro un poco las piernas para apoyar los pies unos escalones más abajo, cambiando así de postura. Tanto tiempo en esa misma postura entumecía sus miembros, sin embargo, ahí continuaba sentado. Para su consuelo no estuvo toda la tarde solo, de vez en cuando pasaban otros caballeros o sirvientes, los cuales le daban más o menos conversación. Por ejemplo, pudo hablar un largo rato con Aldebaran, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir una larga charla. Aunque a veces tenía la sensación de resultarle aburrido al caballero de Tauro, pues no solían conversar demasiado. O a lo mejor, sencillamente sus personalidades con eran muy compatibles. Dohko también bajó a verlo, debido a que tenía ganas de verlo para hablar durante un rato, estar con su amigo siempre le animaba el día, lo cual le vino bastante bien.

Recorrió con su mirada el comienzo de las escaleras que atravesaban las Doce Casas, luego, siguió la dirección de las escaleras en busca de una de las casas, una muy concreta. Sin embargo, sólo pudo observarla durante unos instantes, ya que en seguida sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su visión hacia el despejado cielo en busca de otros pensamientos más entretenidos.

—¿Hay algo interesante en el cielo?

Pudo sentir como su corazón estuvo a punto de salir por su boca, cortesía del susto que se llevó, sin embargo, al tratarse de esa persona no le extrañó. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él como para ser incapaz de notarlo llegar, algo que presintió que era mutuo. De todas formas, retiró la mirada del rojizo cielo, el cual pronto se encontraría repleto de estrellas, para dirigirla a su compañero de pelo azul. Este se encontraba delante de él, con las ropas algo gastadas y la caja de su armadura al hombro.

—Hoy tiene un color bonito —comentó algo distraído, sin embargo, el verdadero foco de su atención en ese momento no era otro que el propio Manigoldo—. ¿Qué tal ha ido la misión?

—Bien —contestó sin más, sin dedicarle nada de tiempo, si bien dejó su armadura sobre los peldaños de las escaleras un poco como pudo, para evitar que se cayera escaleras abajo—. Aunque mi armadura necesita que le eches un ojo. Es posible que hiciera algo estúpido y sin pensar, que aunque acabó funcionando la lió un poco.

Suspiró, porque no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que se daba esa situación. Incluso había podido ver esos momentos en directo, durante algunas misiones a las que les tocó ir juntos.

—Vale, no te preocupes, luego le echó un ojo y la arreglo.

Manigoldo no le dedicó más tiempo a su armadura, confiaba lo suficiente en el rubio como para saber que lo haría bien, como siempre. Porque siempre que la armadura de cáncer sufría daños, Shion estaba ahí para arreglarla, aunque ni mucho menos era algo excepcional, porque una de sus tareas dentro del santuario consistía en arreglar las armaduras.

—Hablando de eso —Manigoldo miró hacia los lados—. ¿No tienes hoy suficientes armaduras que reparar como para estar aquí sentado tomando la fresca?

—No todos los días tengo montones de armaduras por arreglar, para fortuna de todo el Santuario, no todos los Caballeros son como tú.

Ek de pelo azul se rio ante ese comentario, Shion sospechaba que ese estúpido disfrutaban de que lo picaran, conclusión a la cual le costó años llegar, mas era la única explicación.

—Eso no explica el porqué estas aquí sentado —insistió.

—Porque para estar de guardia dentro de mi casa, estoy aquí y por lo menos me entretengo más.

—Diría que para hacer una buena guardia, debes evitar las distracciones.

Shion bufó, no estaba con el ánimo suficiente como para seguirle el juego.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar Mani? —preguntó sin rodeos— . Porque no me apetece pasarme la noche teniendo una discusión absurda contigo, así que por favor, ve al grano.

El aludido miró disimuladamente hacia un lateral sin fijarse en nada en particular, sin ninguna duda estaba pensando en lo que quería decirle, por lo tanto sería algo sentimental. Manigoldo sólo se ponía así cuando la conversación incluía cosas sentimentales. 

—Te prometí que pasara lo que pasara, siempre volvería —soltó Manigoldo, aún sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Y te dije que no me prometieras cosas que no están en tu mano cumplir, porque somos caballeros y en cualquier momento podemos no volver.

Manigoldo se mordió un poco el labio, estaba inquieto, al parecer no era capaz de plasmar con palabras lo que quería decirle, algo que solía pasarle cuando hablaban de sentimientos. Por eso de normal era Shion el que le hablaba de esas cosas, porque de lo contrario a Manigoldo le acabaría dando algo por intentar expresarlo.

— Desde lo de Tokusa estas muy inquieto, no me lo quieres decir e intentas ocultarme lo mucho que te afectó…

—Te admití desde el primer momento que lo de Tokusa me había afectado —cortó Shion indignado. De todas maneras, miró a Manigoldo, quien básicamente le estaba suplicando que por favor, le dejara seguir. Por lo tanto Shion suspiró, tragándose su ira—. Lo siento, puedes seguir —pese a su disculpa, esta sonó de todo menos como una disculpa.

—Vale, mostraste que lo de Tokusa te afectó, sin embargo —recalcó ese sin embargo— también te ha afectado de otra manera, una que no sueles admitir y eso me tiene preocupado —hizo una pausa, mirando al expectante rubio—. Porque sí, yo también me preocupo por ti, no eres el único que tiene miedo a que un día sencillamente te vayas y no vuelvas, pero aún así, tengo que vivir con ello Shion, y comprendo que después de lo de Tokusa temas volver a perder a alguien importante para ti.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Porque lo sabía, oh si lo sabía, sabía a la perfección como desde su vuelta de Jamir, como después de haber matado a Tokusa ya nada había sido lo mismo. Al principio fueron sencillas preocupaciones, al principio se preocupaba cuando Manigoldo o Dohko se marchaban de misión sin él, se preguntaba cuándo volverían, luego comenzó a preguntarse si volverían. Y al final, poco a poco y de una manera imperceptible, la preocupación comenzó a invadirle junto al miedo, el miedo porque su mejor amigo o su pareja no volvieran de una misión. Él no quería estar preocupado, él no disfrutaba estando preocupado cada maldito segundo, intentando hacer otras cosas para olvidarse de ese miedo, mas le costaba evitarlo. Tanto como para discutir con Manigoldo por culpa de eso, ya no sólo por su temeridad en algunas misiones, sino por el simple hecho de que se retrasara o no lo avisara inmediatamente cuando volvía de una misión. La Guerra Santa estaba cerca y el ambiente general distaba de ser tranquilo.

—A que te comprendo, yo también me siento así cuando te vas de misión o cuando yo me voy y no sé si a mi vuelta todo seguirá en su sitio —dirigió una mirada global al santuario, para luego centrarse en la triste figura de Shion—. No eres el único que esta así y tengo la seguridad de que Dohko también se sentirá así, es demasiado buenazo como para no preocuparse por ti.

—Y aún así, nosotros aceptamos este destino al elegir el camino de volvernos caballeros —murmuró el rubio con melancolía.

De pronto, notó una fría mano sobre su mejilla, Manigoldo lo estaba acariciando con un cariño reservado sólo par él. Siempre tenía las manos frías, menos cuando hacía mucho calor, por ello Shion solía sostener las manos del otro entre las suyas mientras las frotaba un poco, para que entraran en calor, como hizo en ese momento.

—Yo también me hago el valiente para chulearme delante de las personas a las que quiero proteger, no quiero que ellos tengan miedo y necesito su confianza en mí —se agachó un poco para depositar un suave beso sobre su mejilla—. Pero eso no significa que en el fondo no tenga miedo, tú no te puedes hacer a la idea de cuanto miedo tengo de perderte, de perder a Sage o de perder a Aldebaran. Pero me trago mi miedo e intento seguir adelante, porque quiero vivir, quiero disfrutar cada momento con todas las personas que me imprortan y si pudiera, te dedicaría mucho más tiempo del que te dedico, porque te quiero, te quiero de tal manera que me da miedo.

Sonrió con ternura y murmuró un sencillo “gracias”. Era extraño, la verdad es que no se sentía mejor, no se había quitado un peso de encima, no le había dando la solución a su problema, a su preocupación o a su muro. Sin embargo, de pronto se sentía bien, porque no era el único que se sentía así y eso le quitaba la vergüenza que había sentido. Y ya por eso la conversación con Manigoldo había merecido la pena, por ello apretó las manos de este con cariño.

—¿Ves cómo no eres tan malo consolándome?

—Soy horrible, tú eres capaz de decirme lo que necesito oír y hacerme sentir que eso era lo único que necesitaba para estar mejor. En cambio yo, hablo mucho dando palos de ciego hasta que de puñetera casualidad acierto.

Simplemente le sonrió, porque no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándole decir estupideces, sin duda, tenían cierto tema pendiente. Pero en ese momento eso daba igual, porque ese día era Manigoldo quien lo estaba consolando y eso era algo que el de ojos morados necesitaba. Por eso estiró de sus manos, desequilibrando a su compañero quien había estado algo inclinado sobre él. Manigoldo cayó de una manera incómoda sobre él, pues estuvo a punto de sacarse un ojo con uno de los cuernos de la armadura, pero sólo fue uno de esos tantos “casi”.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Manigoldo alarmado—. Un día de estos conseguirás que salga herido por culpa de su armadura.

—Vivir.

Y entonces le dio uno de esos besos, uno igual a otros tantos que le había dado pero no por ello, menos fantástico a esos o a los que estaban por llegar.


End file.
